Lestates daughter
by AddisonMalfoy
Summary: Leastat has a daughter and louis falls in love with her will they have an affair? What will lestat do if he finds out what will a jelous claudia think? Rated m for later chapters I own nothing. And pleas review
1. Chapter 1

Louis' s daughter. I own nothing except Addison. Addison sate there beside her very sick mother." My dear addi I need you to find your father" "but mother I donor know where he is or who he is and you are the only one that knows when I'm thirsting for iron" she left out the fact that she had to drink blood to obtain this iron"no addi you have inharited this from your father he is a vampire". "A vampire that's upserd!-Addison his name is Lestat de Lioncourt I have sent him a letter he will be expecting you on the London fairy a week from today." 1week later... The fairy was full of people and dust many men who were stunned by my long light blond curls and pearecing blue eyes. I cant blame them tho because I was very pritty for a 19 year old girl with fair skin and slim waist just like the vampire I found out I was. I exeited the fairy and quite litterly ran int a very tall man with the exact same looks as I. "Well you must be Addison Lynn Lioncourt? Are you not? " I just nodded my head and looked in to my blue eyes. " ah well then I am your father" then he motioned to an other vamiper and this is Louis and he also motioned to a girl around 8 this is Claudia. We wnt to a very large house me beside my father and Louis and claudia on the other side of Louis dyeing me the entire time."so Addison, the name laced with sarcasm, how mod are you?" "19 and you?" "115" she said with pride. " now claudia Addison is your older sister and you will treat her so" Louis stated looking at me with what looked like a longing look. It was almost daybreak and I intennded to sleep with my new family then I heard a knock on my hand- me-down coffen. I opened it "yes?" I asked while I looked up to the face of Louis all he did was bend down and kiss me on the lips softley then as I sat up harder as if his immortal life depended on it. Then after about 5 minutes of snogging he stood up straight and pulled me up " I don't know how long I have waited to have someone that I loved like my wife and hows that you are hear ill never let you go. Review or I wont write a second chapeter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lestats daughter I watched in utter astonishment as he smiled turned and left careful not to let the rising sun touch him. "Wait Louis I don't want you to go I said as I followed him in my nightgown."" Do not worry my love but we cannot let your father know about us for I have just stole his most prided posession." I nodded and returened to me and claudias room and found her coffin cracked open " how much did you hear?" I asked in an annoyed tone." Enuph so if you want this little meeting keaped seacrat I sugest you don't cross me" she said matter of factley. I didn't say annything more as I climbed into my cogent and slept. The next night I woke to a strange noise like a screeching I got up to see what it was claudia was moving her coffen to the other side of the room."what are you doing?" I asked her " you talk in your sleep its quite disturbing claudia said." Oh I'm sorry I apelajized Well what's done is done she said and we headed downstairs to meet Louis and my father.I had changed into a lavender purple dress."well don't you look stunning rodent she Louis?" "Beautiful" Louis replied not taking his eyes off me. " well thank you I said. Well are we readdy we are going to a party." Lestat anounced. ATthe party... Addison there is the most richest man in the world I will somday find a man like that and change him for you" lestat said " okay father but that wont be for a while I hope?" " ovcource not you are still a child" well I'm thirsty I am leaving Addison in your company donor let her wander!" Lestat warned Louis " claudia come with me he said after a scone thought and they left. Louis lead me around for a whip asking unarelavent questions umtill I couldn't take it anny more. " I'm thirst Louis" I know but we will have to wait a little longer." He told me with a brilant smile.I fallowed the rest of the night ate a women who was obasly a whir I was the one to eat her Louis was appaled because apparently I like to play with my food. Then Louis had a very bratty man who at a point before Louis got there truer to rape me. But this could never happen considering I am hoar vampire half human. After a wihle we tot tired and welt home. We sat in the living room until he carried me to my coffin.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Lstats daughter ch3 Sorry for the short chapeters iv ben kinda buisy I woke up around 8 pm so I ant to the living room to wait for the rest to wake up as I got there I saw my father waiting for me. He smiled as a came in but I felt the tension in the air. " lwhere ha e you ben I have looked every where for you" " we came home I had gotten tired so Louis brought me home why?" "Claudia told me about the kiss and the conversation I just want you to know that if he has his way with you I will kill him and disown you do you understand?" " clear as day" I was so infuriated with him did he think I was some type of who're or something? " its not that at all Addison its just I don't trust Louis with you. (Seeing my confusion he added)I can read minds I know exactly what your thinking at this moment."" I see but I will confide you into knowing I do not plan on being "deflowered" unroll marriage."" I see well I should wake up the others shouldn't I?" Lestat said as he left the room. Then out of nowhere a strong arm wraped around me and started kissing me on the neck. " didn't you just hear what he said?" I asked confused." Of course I did he said no shagging he never said annything about kissing" he mumbled into my neck. " well I think that the thought is the same" I said as I turned around and he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back unable to resist when I placed my hand on his shoulder I was thinking of some very inappropriate things he shuddered " what was that her said as we broke appart" " what are you talking about?" The images he said as he pushed me to the wall " what images?" I asked compleatly confused at this point " well I'm guessing you have a gift like your father but you must not know about it" " like reading minds?" " yes but you just showed me what you were thinking." " I did? " I felt really embarrassed at this point he wasn't supposed to see probably thinks I'm some kind of slug now. "What's wrong?" He asked at my sudden chang in mood." Nothing I'm just embarrassed about what I "showed" you." "Why I think the same exact things I'm just glad you think them back" My father walked in at that moment and I truer to get away from Louis so we both didn't get in trouble " father are you ready to go then?" "Actually I'm leaving you and Louis hear while I take claudia out she seems quite left out lately" "alright ill see you soon." " good bye Louis" claudia said while giving me the death glare. "Well were all alone for the entire night this should be interesting since I wont let you out of my site" louis said " well I need to take a shower so you have to leave me alone for a little bit" I retorted" like I said I'm not leaving you alone annywhere he said suductivley info my neck making me think the inappropriate thoughts agen. " fine" I said chalingingly as I walked to the bathroom and began to strip he watched me do all of this it kinda made me nervous at first but then I didn't mind to much unroll he came up behind me and whispered in my ear " you know even if the unthinkable happens he doesn't have to know" as he groped my chest. I turned to him and kissed him pushing mysefle as close as I could possibaly get to him it felt nice he had taken his shirt off and our bare chests were pressed together and I heard him moan as I moved to his neck then I whispered. In his ear" well then you should controls your tthoughts as I projected the earlyer events of the talk with my father into his mind. He seemed unchanged as I showed him this he just lead me into the shower and pushed me agenst the wall he was laready naked and I began to grind my hips agenst his as he mined into my throght. When he pulled me up into his arms and staarted to sick on my nipple while masaging the other with his index finger I couldent hide the soft moan that excaped my lips he was so good at this he looked up info my eyes" are you sure you want to do this am not trying to pressure you into annything" well I wanted to do this somewhere more romantic " he carried me out of the shower to a huge satin covered bed then laid me down and began where he left off. Then I heard someone in a cartage comeing up the drive I dashed to my room and pulled on a night gown and sat on the couch where Louis was " keep everything that mist happened out of your head or both of us are dead I nodded then like a shelf was pulled over me I only felt his emotions " what's going on I hissed he smiled " a while its my gift" "oh" was all I could say. At that moment the door flew open and a disgruntled looking claudia came in " claudia you are to stay in your room for a week with no other civalisation"" then where's your presouse Addison going to sleep?" "WITH LOUIS!"my father screamed claudia looked like she had ben slaped in the face. She went to our room and moved all of my stuff to Louis room" she can just stay there then!" I looked surprised but my father who had probabley already heard this while she was thinking it told Louis to talk to him knowing full well that claudia could hear him LEASTATS POV "A moment in the kichen pleas?" I had motioned to Louis " okay he stepped into the kichen with me " I give you my permission to marry my daughter" "really" was all Louis said as a nodded my head

* * *

. ADDISONS POV Louis then came into the room and sat beside me because I was half human I didn't hear what they had said but bye the look on claudias face it wasn't fair to her. .authors notes agen sorry for the short chapters and rivew before I add another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Lestats daughter ch4 "What happened?"I asked "nothing love just a little talk about the future." Is all he would tell me. I was kinda surprised at the way he was acting he wasn't afraid of holding me close or randomly kissing me on the cheek."well its almost sunrise shall we go to sleep now?"he asked "oh uh ya sure." And with that we left and my father went to his room. The only think claudia didn't throw in was my coffin it was probably to see what we did but all Louis did was pull me down ontop of him and shut the coffin "so uther than the "ending how was it did I hurt you?" Flashback Louis pushed me down onto the bed then climbed on top of me he started sucking on my nipple and masaging the other. I moaned agien because it felt so dame good then he positioned his head at my entrence and I screamed he looked at me with a woried expression " more" I screamed at him he continued and it felt like notheing could ever compair to the love I now felt for this man no matter what happened. End of Flashback "It was amazing I think uh I was kinda a virgin untill a few moments ago" I said " I already knew that you were so tight I thought thought I was hurting you" " oh well I'm fine" "okay" we slept the rest of the day together. The next morning I heard a knock on the door. I pushed oppen the coffin and went to the door " what?" I said as I opens the door "we are going to a play wake Louis and get ready. "Louis wake up were going to a play" " okay love" he said . I started to pull a dress over my shoulders when he ran his hands under my dress reaching around to grab my brest while he kissed my neck " really Louis we have to get going and what if my father comes in?" He just sighed and got dressed himself. At the end of the play. " Addison I would like a word Louis you can head home and check on claudia." Lestat said as soon as Louis was gone my father turned to me " I know about the kissing and I'm warning you to stay away from his "places" untill marrage. "Aw dad you don't need to give me the sex talk I'm 19 ill be okay." " fine" he said with a glare. I walked into the house Louis on the couch and claudia in her room. " oh Addison I'm so glad you are hear" he said bringing me into a tight hug "um well Addison I have a question for you" " okay?" He got down on one nee and took out a small black box with a dimonde ring inside "Addison Lynn Lioncourt will you marry me?" " ohmygod yes yes" I screamed while crying he stood up and put the ring on my finger and gave me a long kiss. " finally I thought you would never ask" my father exclaimed while getting out some blood wine. That morning my father took claudia out if the house to give us some time together." I love you" Louis said from behind me I was standing there waiting for him to walk in our room I turned and started kissing him he pushed us till I fell on the bed when I moved so that I was ontop of him and straddled him while kissing him I could feel his erection beneath me he mined and forcefully pushed me off of him and had my back on the wall and all of our cloths on the floor and him pressing me tightley agenst the wall when he and I couldn't take it annymore he plunged into me which was the most amazing feeling and then there was a warm feeling that filled me "shit" he cussed before pulling out " I'm so sorry I ment to pull out" but I didn't care I projected what I was feeling and he moaned and pushed me onto the bed and started to push into me as hard as he could and I screamed with pleasure as I started to move with the rythem and we both started to yell as we climaxed at the same time and the same warm felling filled me as I got to the point I couldent help but yell it was the most amazing felling ever. He rolled off of me and pulled me close to him we were covered with sweat and breathing hard soon we both fell asleep. Hey this is what she looked like . thanks for reading I also do not own annything except Addison


	5. Chapter 5

dream*  
i was walking when I started to bleed I found that the bleeding came from my stomech like someone had sliced me open with a knife.  
dream*  
I Jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and was vilontley ill. Louis came in (we were sirloin naked)and held my hair"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HEAR"we turned to see my father standing in the doorway "da-lestat its not what it looks like"Louis inturuped me "well what is it then you deflowered my daughter!" "Dad pleas don't hurt him It was my fault" I screamed right as he headed tourds Louis. "Oh pleas I can hear your thoughts you know?!" "I don't care were getting married in a few weeks and I I'm i think uh just go!" I Saudi had already found a robe and was trying to block my thoughts because I didn't know if my theary was right. "Fine but I better not ever be in this situation again.

"addi what's wrong why did you throw up?" Louis asked "i don't know but I think I need to go to the phamicy alone"I said he gave me a werd look and finaly let me leave.

I went to the pharmacy "uh I need some pregnancy tests" I told the female pharmicist "oh right hear"she handed me the box " oh uh wait are you related to lestat?" " uh ya why " " oh nothing iv met him one oh and if you are ( she motioned to my stomich ) you are probably dead.

when I got home I open the box and used one (+) (-) which means positive "oh nonono I whispers. I got another one out and used it .same. I tried it 3 nor times same result "shit what do I do now ?" Addison?"I heard Louis voice "uh just one minit" I said in a strangled voice.

"Addison come out now" now my father was at the door I clears my head of all thoughts then walked out of the bathroom "Addison you are going to be married in one hour!" "I what?" I have arranged a marriage today your dress is on your bed.

"no I wont let this happen no!" I said as I ran out and Louis followed me.

I kept running not wanting to ever go back then I ran straight into a 17 year old girl. "Oh sorry" " no no its fine uh I was just wondering if you could tell me where Louis pointe du lac lives?" " um uh ya fallow me" I said and lead her back to the house.

"Louis there's a girl hear to see you I screamed up the stairs" I knew exactley who this girl was she was my sister of course we had diffrent fathers she had long brown hair with green eyes. " Addi"Louis said as he came down the stairs looking excited till he saw the girl beside me.

"Alixandra?" "yes dad iv come home" the girl said "Alix go lestat doesn't know about you and he-louis?" My father inturupted him "Ah Alixandra what a beautiful woman" the girl blushed a deep red

Alixandras pov.  
This friend of my father was very sweet ans sexey Alix no not him dad warned you about him!"may I show you the library while Louis and Addison get settled in?" I just nodded.

He lead me to the library where there were hundreds of books every where." Alix is it alright if I call you that?" I nodded agin and he sat me on a couch and then sat next to me we were so close I was practicley sitting on his lap. " Alix I presume that you know your sister downstairs?" I nodded agien he started to lean in and he kissed me it was amazing ive Conley kissed one other man and he dumped me for a whrlor when we were 15. He was such a good kisser wait no this cannot happen nonono uh a moan excaped my lipes he was now kissing my neck "Alix come with me?he murmerd to my ear."oh um no I think we should oh my" he was kissing my neck and groping my chest it was amazing I was already ontop of him i couldent help it and started to grind onto him. "Uh how bout now? You don't want them to walk in on this do you?" I just let him carry me to his bed by the time my head hit the pillow we were both naked and he was now sucking on my nipple and spreading my legs apart. He looked up into my eyes and plunged deep into me and we moved to get in deeper. My goodness he was so big it felt awesome. " am I hurting you?" " ha-rr-derr" iI screamed he indulged in my request going faster and harder and he whispered in my ear "wwanna make a bet?" "Yes annything " " I can give you three orgasmes while I'm inside you" " but that's impossable" " bet on then" and he slowed down and I started to climax it felt so good it hurt. Then it died down and with me being half vampire I emiediantley statlrted to orgasme agin this all happened again and I got a warm feeling then I fell asleep with him still inside me. I never wanted to have him leave me again.

okay guys sorry for the crappey lay out and rieview pleas!I don't own annything of Ann rices.


	6. Chapter 6

Lestats pov

"louis explain why you are always in bed with my daughter and then I find you naked with her in the bath room?" I asked "lestat I I uh I'm sleeping with her" Louis mumbled I was froze with shock I couldn't believe that he could do something like that "Louis there someone here to see you" Addison shouted up the stairs. With a look of fear he looked at me then I got it he has a daughter with helen to!"Alixandra?" Louis went down stairs and I followed

i knew exactly what I was going to do and I was going to do to him what he did to me!

"Alixandra how pleased I am to make your acquaintance!" Shall we go to the library? She just blushed and nodded. My entire plan went in motion and now I had my revenge.

Alixandra pov.

i woke up the next night to the shifting of the bed. " good morning Alix " lestat said I looked over at him he was getting ready to leave " uh ya hi what?" I stammered " you didn't expect me to wait for you to wake up did you?" Lestat said buttoning his shirt "but i thought you would stay.." i replied quietly, Lestat walked to the door and looked over his shoulder" the world is full of disappointment ma cherie" he didnt even bother to wait for me to reply before shutting the door.

was very disgruntled and why did he care last night and not annymore this morning?I let the tears siglentley roll down my face while I got dressed I tried not to make noise with my crying because I knew that they could probably hear me.

i went down stairs and saw them all waiting in the living room Addison and Louis together Louis looked at me and opened his arms and hugged me tightly I was surprised I didn't think he cared annymore now he was hugging me " well Alix we were just waiting for you to get down hear so we could go hunting I suppose you are used to killing?" " well I started 6 years ago a month before I turned 11 so uh ya but could I talk to you for a moment" I replied with as much genome and sarcasm I could muster. " okay?" Lestat answered as the others left.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU BASTERD!" I screamed I wasn't the one to have a mean boyfriend that used me for sex. " is that really what you think it is I'm using you? No I'm not using you I used your mother and forgot to dispose of her" he said with a hatefull look. " oh really well I guess you failed didn't you?" I said with venomeus voice and a scowl as well.

with that I stormed out into the pouring rain and made my way to a small place I could be alone.

15 minutes later someone came up behind me he took me in his arms " I didn't mean it like that" lestat said to me and held me and I cried into his shoulder he started to breath like he was crying to, well I guess he felt bad since he came to find me.

Lestat pov.

i watched her run out I knew exactly what she lent heather her nor addi would be in this situation if I had ben responsible. That didn't even begin to explain I didn't know why but I was actually falling for the barely 17 year old girl she needed to live not have me whighing her down now I felt terrible shes probably trying to kill herself. Oh God I cant let this happen my whole family would fall apart. I would fall apart.

i found her beside her mothers grave. And by reading her thoughts she barely thought about it she just wanders there. "Alix? " I tested she looked up at me a look ive only seen Louis wear once when he bit Claudia he was a mess now mix that all up with a teenage girl who thinks  
shes a whore because I pretty much controlled her I knew exactly what made her feel what way and I had just hurt her.

i held her in that very spot untill she fell asleep I took her to the house. "Lestat where are we?"I heard her whisper " at home " I answered as kindly as I could. " I'm sorry" she told me " I forgive you a thousand times I was a jerk will you forgive me?" " ya lestat I'm hungry" okay I  
brought two prostitutes home she finished them both. By then Louis had walked in and we all headed to bed.

The next morning I woke to the sound of Claudia yelling, not an unusual thing around here. What could she possibly be shouting about this time? I pushed the lid of my coffin over the side and onto the wood floor causing a loud thud Alix let out a groan and covered her head with the pillow. I kinda felt about about disturbing her but I was grumpy about being woken up by one of Claudias infamous fits, "You're marrying her?! of all people Louis why her?!" Claudia screamed before throwing something glass at something or possibly even Louis.

After ten minutes of waiting her them to settle the argument there was nothing but silence, i decided to go see what was going on I made my way to Louis room standing in the door way I rolled my eyes when i saw Claudia clinging to Louis crying with blood tears leaving trails on her cheeks and matting in her blonde curly hair. Louis looked up at me and mouthed the word help, I grinned and shook my head no and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.


End file.
